


The Sweet Smell of Success

by Laylah



Category: Magna Carta 2
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Community: kink_bingo, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celestine fills the brazier so the sweetness of All-Encompassing Love incense can start to fill the room. She checks the reflecting pool, tugs down her bustier and wiggles a little. Yes. Irresistible! Any minute now --</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet Smell of Success

This is going to be _perfect_. Celestine hums to herself, mixing incense. Her dear, sweet Argo is shy -- which is surprising given how very imposing he looks -- oh, but it really only makes him more charming! He's strong, but he would never want to hurt anybody. And it makes him hesitant, which is all very well for a Trewa -- they live nearly forever! But Mare don't have that much time, and Celestine isn't going to let her chance at true love slip away without a fight. There's no way she's still going to be an old maid at fourteen.

She measures out her finished product, hoping she's made enough -- Trewa are very strong, aren't they? She'd hate to see all her efforts go to waste. The brazier is one of the really fancy ones her people use for rituals, when incense needs to burn all night long, so once it starts she shouldn't need to worry about a thing. How long has it been since she sent that message? He must be on the way by now.

Celestine fills the brazier so the sweetness of All-Encompassing Love incense can start to fill the room. She checks the reflecting pool, tugs down her bustier and wiggles a little. Yes. Irresistible! Any minute now --

The door opens behind her and she straightens up with a squeak. "Argo!" she says.

*

Zephie laughs a little. "I'm afraid not," she says. "Did you need him for something?"

Celestine's cheeks go pink, and she shakes her head. "Nothing in particular," she says. She fidgets, shifting from foot to foot. "You haven't seen him, have you?"

"Not this evening, I'm afraid," Zephie says. She takes a step further into the room. "What's that smell? Are you -- have you learned a new incense recipe?"

"It's not new, exactly," Celestine says. "Do you like it?"

Zephie nods. "It's very soothing," she says. "No, that's not the right word. That makes it sound like it's putting me to sleep, and it's not -- not at all." She feels sort of giddy, really, her skin so alert and her body...tingly all over.

Celestine smiles. "I should make some for you and Juto sometime," she says.

"That's very kind of you," Zephie says. She drifts closer to Celestine, and realizes she's thinking about how pretty Celestine is, those bright eyes and generous lips and -- and generous other things as well and goodness it's not polite to stare. "Does he -- do you think he likes incense?" she asks to cover her awkwardness.

"He would _definitely_ like this kind," Celestine says. "It's a very special blend."

"I'm afraid I don't know what's come over me," Zephie says apologetically, and kisses her lovely mouth.

*

Years of looking after Zephie have given Rue something of a sixth sense about when the princess is getting herself in trouble. She isn't exactly _worried_ about Zephie right now, but something tells her that wherever Zephie is she should be there too.

When she reaches Celestine's room, for a moment she can't think of anything to say except, "Oh." She shuts the door behind her very quickly, so nobody else will see.

Celestine has stripped out of her costume entirely, and Zephie is down to just her stockings. She's on her knees, which puts her at just the right height to take one of Celestine's nipples in her mouth and --

"Oh," Rue says again. "Princess."

Zephie looks up at her, eyes heavy-lidded, lips flushed and swollen. "Rue," she says. "I'm so glad you're here."

Heat bursts between Rue's legs. "You are?" she says.

"Oh, yes," Celestine says. "It'll be so much better with three than with two, won't it?"

Rue is certain she should protest, but the reason -- there must be one -- escapes her. They reach for her, and she goes.

*

"Princess?" Crocell says as he climbs the winding path through the Mare settlement, trying to track her down. Really, haven't they wasted enough time here? She must be ready to get moving by now.

He's checked just about everywhere, so he figures fine, he'll go look in Celestine's room even if she is the most obnoxious girl he's ever met. "Hey," he says as he opens the door, "have you seen --"

And then he stops, because _he's_ never seen anything like this. The princess is there, all right, on her hands and knees with her face buried between Celestine's thighs, and Rue is kneeling behind her, holding the cheeks of her ass spread with both hands and licking. Crocell's cock gets hard so fast he's dizzy.

"Wow," he says. "I mean! I'm sorry for interrupting."

Zephie sits up -- which makes Celestine make a tiny, frustrated sound -- and licks her lips. "Don't be sorry," she says. "Come join us."

"_What_?" Crocell says. Something has to be wrong here, because even Rue is looking at him like he's appealing.

"Come take my spot," Zephie says, "so I can play with Rue."

As far as wrong things go? This is about as good as it gets.

*

Man, where is everybody? Okay, they tend to split up and do their own thing in towns, but it's never this hard to track them down. Juto figures Celestine's room is the last reasonable place to try before he starts to really worry that they're avoiding him. There's kind of a funny smell seeping out from under her door, and low voices, but when Juto tries the knob it opens right away.

No wonder they haven't gone anywhere. Celestine's on the floor with Crocell's cock sliding down her throat, and Rue is behind Crocell, and from the flex of her shoulder it looks like she's fingering him, and whatever Zephie is doing to _her_ is making her make some pretty amazing noises.

"So this is where the party is, huh?" Juto says.

"It's about time you showed up," Crocell says breathlessly. "Come on, what are you waiting for?"

Juto gets to work unbuckling his armor. "Hey, if you needed my help that bad, you should have let me know."

Crocell rolls his eyes. "Shut u--aah," he says, arching his back.

Juto hurries.

*

Straightening out this afternoon's dispute between the Avis caravanners took longer than he would have liked it to, but finally Argo is free for the evening. He supposes he should go see Celestine and find out what she needed from him. Her message insisted it was urgent, but in such vague terms that he suspects it's merely another part of her quest to seduce him.

The hallway outside her room smells of cloying, sweet incense, furthering his doubts. Argo sighs. He reaches for the doorknob anyway -- slowly; nothing in Cota Mare is designed with Trewa in mind, and it's tricky for him to get a grip on the delicate fixture, much less turn it without his claws slipping. He practices his meditative breathing and doesn't allow himself to grow frustrated with the unnecessary complexity. The incense smell seems less overpowering and more pleasant as he gets used to it.

When he finally gets the door open, at first he can't quite make sense of the scene. There are so many limbs twined together, so many bodies entangled in a sprawl across the floor, that it's difficult to determine where one ends and the next begins.

Celestine surfaces from the tangle, beaming. "Argo!" she says. "I've been waiting for you."

His resistance, Argo discovers, is nowhere to be found.

*

Well, this is definitely -- what's the expression? Swimming round the lake to get next door. That's what it is. But how can Celestine complain, when everyone's so happy? She looks over, watches Rue sliding in Juto's lap, catches Zephie's eye over Crocell's shoulder, and Zephie's smile is _radiant_. Celestine's heart swells. Argo closes one big, strong hand around her waist to guide her and Celestine sinks down on him, and he feels so big inside her but what she's full of -- what she's _really_ full of -- is love.


End file.
